


Garashir Magical Girl AU

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian is a sailor scout. I don't even know.





	Garashir Magical Girl AU

“Evildoer, begone!” Julian shouted, unleashing the final magical blast needed to defeat his opponent. He grinned as the monster disintegrated and the innocent people who had been under its power began to stir awake.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from one of the nearby stores.

“Doctor?”

Julian winced internally, but kept up his confident facade. “Never fear, good citizen. You are safe now.”

Garak managed to get close enough to place a hand on Julian’s shoulder before he could escape. Julian sighed. It had been foolish to hope that he could avoid Garak.

“I must say this is certainly a change from your normal attire,” the tailor commented.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Julian protested huffily. “It’s a uniform.”

Garak smiled. “Oh no, I didn’t mean that as an insult, my dear. The skirt, for example, wonderfully enhances your legs.”

“Oh,” Julian replied, taken off-guard. “Thanks.” He glanced around. The people around them were beginning to regain consciousness. “I have to go, but I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Garak answered. “After all, there’s _so_ _much_ for us to discuss.”

Julian could practically _feel_ Garak’s gaze sliding down his figure. He shook his head once to shift his focus and leapt away in search of a place for him to transform back into his normal appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian's uniform looks like this: https://nooneknowiblogthis.tumblr.com/post/174677336650/julian-bashir-sailor-moon-style-spyrograph-is


End file.
